


10 days

by Rylan_the_knight



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I have the second story done, M/M, This is Bad, its p good I think, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylan_the_knight/pseuds/Rylan_the_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is leaving for the deal he has been waiting for his whole life. What is Arin going to think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 days

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! This was also posted on my wattpad (rytheknight) and it was supposed to be egobang but ended up being ninja ship party I guess?? Sorry!

10 days until the flight  
Arin looked down at his phone and sighed. He had texted Dan a while ago to ask him if he would be able to come into work today. He still hasn't gotten a response. Usually when he and Dan texted he got an automatic response. The last time it took Dan this long to respond he had broken an arm. So needless to say, Arin was worried.

It wasn't that Dan didn't want to answer Arin, he really did. Its just that he was in the middle of major call with Brian and one of the executives from the label in New York that Ninja Sex Party had been wanting to work with since the beginning. The meeting finally came to and end. Dan and Brian had been given 10 days to decide whether or not they will take the deal. There was no question about it, Dan was taking the deal. Only one problem... Arin. 

The problem wasn't exactly Arin but the fact that Dan was pretty much in love with Arin. No not pretty much, he was fully in love with his best friend. Dan didn't know whether or not he wanted to tell Arin, after all Arin did have Suzy... Dan thought to himself. Arin wouldn't want to date someone like Dan. Especially since Dan was moving to New York. 

When the call was over Dan looked down at his phone to see Arin had texted him multiple times. 

Big Cat:

Hey Danny! Do you want to come in and do some grumpin'? 

Big Cat: 

Danny? 

Big Cat:  
Daaaaan 

Big Cat: 

Dan seriously. Answer me please. You are worrying me. 

Dan the man: 

Sorry man, I just got out of a call. I need to talk to you today. Can we hold off on recording for now? I'll be on my way here in about half an hour. See you soon! 

Danny sent his text and sat back in the seat he was sitting in next to Brian and turned his phone off. He felt the frown on his face and knew he would be questioned. "Dude! Why the long face This is what we've been working for since the beginning right? Is something wrong?" Brian questioned the Jew heavily. Dan knew he meant no harm but sometimes he just wanted left alone.

"Nothing is wrong, man. I'm just worried about how Arin will react..." Dan said as he looked over at Brian, the frown still heavy on his face. "Hey man Arin was fine with Jon leaving and honestly? Arin isn't a good friend if he stops you from leaving. This is our chance to actually be known to more than just the internet. It's all gonna work out. I promise." Brian said as he pulled Dan up into a hug. 

"Thanks man. I needed this. I'm going to tell him soon. I really hope he understands.." Dan tells Brian as they both climbed into Danny's car. Dan had driven over to Brian's to take the call so they decided to take Dan's car into the office. The drive to the office didn't take long and was filled with Dan singing and Brian beating rhythms onto the dash of the car to some of NSP's songs. 

As soon as they got to the office Dan's face paled. "Brian I can't so it. He's going to be mad. What if he won't want to talk to me any more... What happens then? What will I do? Brian.. I love him." Dan had confessed his love for Arin to Brian before and Brian knew how much Dan loved his best friend. He would be damned if he let Arin hurt Dan. I mean what kind of best friend would let their best friend be heart broken? A bad one, thats what kind. 

Brian eventually gets Dan to calm down and pulls him into the office. As soon as thy walked in the door Arin rushed towards Dan with a worried look on his face. "Dan, you didn't answer my text. I sent you a text after you texted me.. Is everything okay?" Arin questioned. Dan looked to Brian for reassurance and Brian gave a small nod. That was all he needed to pull Arin into the Grump room and sit him on the couch. He was so worried that he was going to lose his best friend, but that didn't stop him. 

"Arin I need you to hear me out. Please don't make any comments until I am done talking, okay?" Dan asked Arin and he got a soft nod. " Okay so you know how Brian and I have been waiting for a call from that record label for a while now, right? Well that's what the call was. They gave us 10 days to decide on whether or not we want to take it and I think I am going to take it. The only problem is.... I'd have to move out to New York." Dan said trying to hold back tears. He was going to miss Arin so much. 

"No." Arin said. Dan was confused as to why that was the only thing that he said. "What do you mean 'No?'" Dan asked Arin, worried about what would come next. 

"I mean no. You aren't allowed to leave. You have to stay here. You can't accept the offer." Arin said as he stood up. Dan stood as well, tears now running down his face. "Arin... You can't be serious? I have to take it. Why are you saying these things?" Dan asked in a whisper. Arin, however wasn't as quiet. He practically screamed "Because you just can't, okay?!" 

Brian had been listening into the conversation and decided that now was a good time to step in. "Arin, step away from him. We are taking this deal. I'm sorry if it upsets you but this is our chance. I know you don't want another Jon incident but we have to take it." Brian explained as he walked Dan out of the room. He explained to the other grumps what happened and they were upset as well, but understood that they needed to take this. Brian then decided to take Dan home. 

Once they got inside Brian sat Dan down on the couch and pulled him into a hug. "Hey kid, it'll be alright. We are going places now. Don't worry about Arin, He'll get over it eventually." Brian explained to the now sobbing Dan. Brian took his friend back to his room and laid him down. "Get some sleep, buddy. I'll text the guys and tell them that we accept." 

5 days until the flight

The next couple of days Dan spent in his room with Brian making sure he was okay. Arin had not spoken to him once since the freak out. Dan had no idea that Arin too was crying. Brian and Dan had been in his Dan's living room watching a movie when Dan's phone went off.

Big Cat:

Look Dan.. I'm sorry that I upset you and I hope you and Brian make it big. I just have on thing to confess.. I love you. There I said it. I love you Leigh Daniel Avidan. I have been i love with you for a while now. I figured what better time and way to tell you. I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Text me when you get the chance. I didn't mean to get so loud and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. Just let me know you are okay, alright? 

Dan read the message and automatically handed the phone to Brian. "Bri what do I do? I still love him but we are leaving and he obviously doesn't really want me to go.. What if he is just saying this because he doesn't want to leave? And what about Suzy?" Dan asked very paranoid. He did not know what to do. "Dan listen. I don't think you should talk to him for right now, alright? lets get some of your stuff packed. We'll leave some pjs and a couple of outfits out for the next 5 days and the flight. C'mon Kid" Brian led Dan back to his room and they got mostly everything backed up and ready to go. To think only 5 days until they will be on a plane to the start of a new life. Leaving everything they knew and loved to further Ninja Sex Party. Everything was going to be fantastic. At least that's what they thought. 

3 days until the flight

Arin had been trying to contact Dan for a while now. He wanted to know how Dan felt. Was he not answering because of the "I love you"? Did Arin fuck everything up by admitting his feelings? These and many more questions flowed through Arin's mind. He was now a sobbing mess with no one to hold him. Sure he had Suzy but she was with Holly and Ross. Arin had the choice to go out with them but contacting Dan was much more important to him than anything else at the moment. Even if Dan didn't want to talk to him, it didn't stop him from trying his hardest to get a hold of him. 

Dan held his phone in a tight fist. "Brian he is texting me again. What do I do? I just... I don't know if I want to talk to him yet." Dan said as he laid his head onto Brian's shoulder. Brian and Dan hadn't left each others sides for the past 7 days. Their days had been spent packing and cuddling. Brian knew he couldn't get too close but he did love Dan and he was going to get as close as he could. New York was going to change both of them, and it would be for the better. 

"Danny, what would you say to leaving a couple of days early? When we get down there we can scope out the good places to hang out and maybe we can get your mind off of Arin?" Brian says as he pulls Dan closer with one arm wrapped around his waist. Maybe if we get out of here I can get Dan to myself and we can finally be together. Brian thought to himself. Waiting for Dan to answer. 

Dan finally nods his head and gives a slight smile. "That would be nice. When do you want to leave?" Dan asks standing up and stretching. "I mean we have everything and it wouldn't be hard to find a ticket for today." Dan adds pulling Brian up so they were both standing now. 

"If you really want to we can go now. Well after I book the tickets, but that won't take long. Go put your stuff into the car." Brian smiled and kissed Dan's cheek. He knew it was a stretch, but when Dan nodded with out complaints his worries quickly subsided. 

~Time skip to the airport~

Dan and Brian walked into the check in area with bags in one hand and each other's hands in the other. Dan's thoughts of Arin pushed to the back of his mind. They planned on leaving without saying goodbye. It would be too much to say goodbye. Brian knew Dan would have second thoughts if they didn't leave right away. 

Once they boarded the two sat next to each other, Dan laying his head on Brian's. At this moment Brian smiled and took Dan's hand in his. "Hey Danny?" Brian asked quietly. Dan moved his head and looked at Brian. All at once Dan felt lips crashing down on his. He felt the warmth run though his body, and in this moment everything was good and Arin was far from his mind. Everything was happy. But not for long.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might work on a sequal to this that actually is egobang but I can't promise it'll be soon... I love you guys <3


End file.
